Wildest Dreams
by JustWolfy1
Summary: Another Kakashi/Sakura story. What happens when they give into their feelings? *terrible summery* Rated M just to be safe


**Hey guys! I'm back again with another Kakashi x Sakura story! Just a random idea I thought of when I this song came on Spotify.**

 **That being said I need story ideas! I want to write and post stuff for you guys but I'm not sure what to write lol Feel free to message me or let me know in a review!**

 **Song – Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift**

Sakura was lost in thought as she walked to the training field. It was around 7 pm so the sun was starting to set. Whenever she got over whelmed by the work load, or the memories came flooding back she always came here. It was her safe place.

As she made her way over to the place where the three of them once sat with Kakashi years ago when they were kids. As she reached the big oak tree her chest tightened as her thoughts drifted to Kakashi.

They'd grown close the last few years. Sasuke was gone, and Naruto was off training with Jiriya leaving her to her medical studies with Tsunadi. She'd noticed Sakura's loneliness and suggested she 22train some with Kakashi.

At first it was business as usual. Until the night it all changed. She'd been upset by a case that came in. A young boy had been attacked. She was able to heal him but it took a lot out of her. Not bothering to change from her bloody scrubs she ran from the hospital to the one place she felt safe.

She barely made it to Kakashi's spot before she collapsed into sobs. "Sakura?" A voice said kneeling down beside her. He gently rubbed her back. She looked up at him. His one gray eye filled with concern. The frown on his masked face was visible.

She couldn't bring her to tell him what happened she just threw her arms around his neck. Kakashi sat there obviously confused for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body.

He let her cry it out. When her sobs had quieted he moved so he was sitting and pulled her into his lap. Any other time she would have pushed him away uncomfortable by the closeness but this time he felt good, safe.

When she looked up at him, he tucked a piece of pink hair behind her ear. "You okay?" He asked his hand trailing down her bare arm. "Yeah. Sorry. I just…there was a kid brought in that was attacked by bandits. I wasn't sure we could save him." She bit her lip and looked away.

Kakashi didn't say anything for what seemed like forever. Suddenly she looked at him. Really looked at him. He devastatingly handsome even with half his face hidden by a mask. Her gaze moved to his mouth. Wondering what it would be like to kiss him. His eyes met hers and blushing she looked away.

He touched her chin to make her look at him. The way he looked at her made her hot all over. Slowly he reached up to pull his mask down. Her heart stopped. "Wait." She said suddenly grabbing his hand. He paused and looked at her. Both eyes visible.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Was she ready to take this step? She'd had boyfriends before so this wasn't exactly her first time, but this was different it was Kakashi. It felt different to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Are you?" He asked. She smiled despite herself. Biting her lip she nodded. He shifted a bit so she was seated between his legs and took her hand and put it against his mask. She gulped. For years they pondered what was behind his mask, stalked him trying to catch him eating. But Kakashi always out smarted them.

"Relax Sakura." He said. Her name on his lips made her melt. His hand was still on hers as her fingers gently slipped under the edge of her mask. She gently starting to pull it down. It slipped past his perfect nose, as she pulled it down over his lips and off she licked her lips hungerly. Kakashi chuckled.

He moved her hand to press against his cheek and she ran her thumb over his bottom lip. He pressed a kiss to her thumb making her suck in a breath.

Something was screaming at her to get up, run away from this situation. Deciding to ignore that voice she leaned in to kiss him. He met her half way. Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Sakura boldly ran her tongue along his bottom lip asking for more. He eagerly obliged her deepening the kiss. She moved to stratle him. Her hands cupped his face as his found her waist.

She nipped his bottom lip, Kakashi growled low in his chest making her giggle.

His hands move under her shirt to caress her back. She shivered and leaned her forehead against his. Her hands found his silky hair, pulling gently earning her another growl. She smirked as she kissed him again.

When she shivered against him Kakashi pulled back and looked at her. "You okay?" He asked.

She smiled shyly, " Yeah I'm just cold." She replied.

It was starting to get dark, and there was a chill in the early fall air. "My place or yours?" He asked rubbing her arm. She chewed her lip considering. "We better go to yours. Naruto is always snooping around checking on me." She said an annoyed tone to her voice. He chuckled and kissed her chin. "Okay. my place it is." Kakashi said taking her hands and pulling her to feet.

 **A/N: Meh I don't know how I feel about this one…it will be at least a two shot, maybe a three shot. Apologies for the grammar mistakes! Lol anyway be gentle! As always reviews are welcome, just don't be a dick!**


End file.
